


Don't Look Up

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lots of Angst, Loving Castiel, M/M, No MCD so don't worry!!!, Sad Dean, and I mean lots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lost Mary, Sam lost Jess...Dean is the only one who hasn't lost someone to the flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the anniversary of Mary Winchester's death.

As Dean climbed into bed, snuggling up next to Cas he smiled. The day had been hard, memories flooding into his mind all day. When he woke up that morning all he could think of was his mom. Her eyes, her smile....her burning. The images of that night had been haunting him all day. 

But Cas had been so nice to him. He knew what today was, what it meant. He let Dean stay in bed and sleep. Anything Dean wanted or needed Cas got for him. When Dean had called Sam to check on him, they talked for hours. They cried together, about their mom and Jess. Missing them and each other. When the call was done Cas held him close, letting him cry until he fell asleep in his arms.

As Cas pulled him close, chest against Dean's back, he knew he was blessed. He found something special with Cas, something really good. 

At some point during the night Dean rolled over, arm stretched out in search of Cas' warmth. When he didn't find it, Cas' side of the bed empty, he opened his eyes. The bedroom was dark, moonlight coming in through the window. He turns his head, looking toward the hallway through the bedroom door. The bathroom light was now on so Dean figured Cas was in there. 

He turns back, laying his head back on the pillow. He's on the edge of sleep when he feels something land on his arm. He squints his eye open, looking at his outstretched hand when he felt it again. Rolling onto his side, he turns on the lamp next to his bed. Two red drops lay on his skin, shining bright red when he touches them. 

His heart pounds, fear tugging at him as he slowly looks up. Cas is above him, stuck to the ceiling as blood pools from his stomach, his blue nightshirt stained red. Before Dean can react the fire surrounds Cas, engulfing him as it works its way down the walls. Dean stands, reaching up to grab Cas and pull him down. He's knocked to the ground as the fire blasts at him, the heat unbearable. He makes it to the doorway before turning to look, arms up to protect him from the heat. Cas is completely covered in fire, barely visible. Dean tries to get to him but the flames are too strong. He calls out to him but Cas doesn't respond. He watches as the fire pulls back, like an animal ready to strike. It bursts forward suddenly, completely engulfing him as well. 

Dean wakes with a shout, fighting against the blankets as he tries to free himself. Warm hands grab his arms, holding him down against the bed as he struggles and cries. A voice calls to him, yelling his name. When he recognizes it he stops fighting, suddenly realizing who's holding him down. 

"It's just a dream! Dean, it's just a dream!" 

Cas is looking at him, fear and worry in his eyes as he tries to calm him down. When Dean finally calms down, relaxing at his touch, he let's go of him. Dean grabs him, pulling him into a tight hug as his entire body shakes. 

"It's ok Dean...you're okay..." Cas says as he rubs his hand up and down Dean's back gently, rocking him in his arms. 

Dean buries his face in Cas' neck. He can't stop the shaking, the sobs that rack through him from the fear. Everytime he closes his eyes he sees him. Cas on the ceiling, bleeding and scared as he's surrounded by burning flames. But Cas' touch and his warmth reminds him it wasn't real, just a really horrible dream.


End file.
